


Vampire Lover

by orphan_account



Category: One Piece
Genre: Corazon knowing that his son dating a vampire would be a disaster, Doffy encouraging the relationship, M/M, Vampire! Luffy, human Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Law thought he would sleep, because he hasn't slept in days, in his nice and comfy bed with the sound of the countryside in his ears and no disturbances.</p>
<p>Instead, his vampire lover crawled through a window and insisted on telling him something. The world must hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Lover

Law tugs the blanket over himself, feeling the softness brush against his skin as he sighs and sinks further into his pillow.

A cool breeze lingers on his arms as he tangles himself further into the blanket with the sounds from outside drifting to his ears over the blinking of his alarm clock.

His eyes close on their own accord, the breeze lulling him deeper into the dark abyss behind his eyelids as his body relaxes into the dipping matre-

Dipping? Law's brow creases, senses jumping back to life as he keeps his eyes closed, listening for any movement.

Fingers wrap around his arm, thin but calloused, Law's breath halts, ready to break the offending limb, instincts kicking in, flashing that shock through his bo-

"Law?" the hand shakes him, the tattooed male sighs, instantly recognizing the voice of the idiot he's been dating for months now.

Law narrows his eyes at his wall, knowing that asking why the immortal is here and hearing the explanation would be more confusing than trying to figure it out on his own. Luffy's unpredictable.

The mortal wonders if it's a good or bad thing, feeling a soft pressure against his neck which he recognizes as a kiss, maybe it's a good thing.

"Get up! I have to tell you something." Luffy says, voice hushed and eyes urgent as they stare down at him.

Law sighs again, looking back at his lover and seeing the steeled look on his face, he narrows his eyes and begins searching for any damage inflicted on Luffy, knowing how the other is; reckless, untamed, having a idiotic need to fight, and childish. A bad combination.

Luffy huffs, straddling Law's chest and staring down at the taller male, rolling his eyes in annoyance at the way the other assesses him for injuries.

"I'm not hurt." Law's eyes flicker to his, Luffy stares back determined. After a few minutes of silence, the tired human pinched the bridge of his nose, breaking eye contact with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. What was so important that you had to climb through my window at," Law looks over at his clock, brows creasing further at the time before he looks back up, " _four in the morning_ , instead of waiting until I had my coffee?"

Luffy laughs, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly at the question that feels more like a demand, knowing Law, it is.

Luffy hums, feeling the laughter gone from his face but simmering in his eyes as he traces the intricate design of tattoo's on Law's chest, feeling the muscles quiver with the light touches.

Luffy feels the heat of his lovers awaiting stare, he holds it like a big secret behind his smile as he skims his fingers over the muscled shoulders, tracing the black ink until he has nothing left to trace.

Law watches as the others fingers leave his shoulder, watches as a grin pulls on those pouty lips as Luffy grins, holding him in unknowing suspense.

The vampire tilts his head, messy black hair falling in his face, strands tickling his nose and brushing against his eyes, Law resists the urge to push it behind his ear.

"I'm in love with you."

Law blinks, forgetting to breathe as he nods, noting that he's wearing boxers and tomorrow he has an exam that he needs sleep for, which he's not getting because his vampire boyfriend just confessed to him- _his_ _vampire_ _boyfriend_ _just_ _confessed_ _to_ **_him_**.

Law's beyond wondering why his boyfriend chose to tell him this at four on a Sunday morning when he's going to have one of the most stressful moments of his life in a couple of hours.

It's quiet.  The sounds of frogs and crickets in the background, while Law stares at Luffy who sits on his chest, waiting and staring lovingly for a response that hasn't come from his mouth yet.

Law ignores the scrap of blue jeans against his chest, causing ripples to move every time Luffy shifts. He takes a deep breath, heart shuddering in his rib cage as those eyes focus on him.

He opens his eyes, staring down dark shining coals that belong to the one person that makes him stupidly happy.

"Lu-"

"Can I have your blood?"

They stare at each other, Law processing the words over and under in his mind, feeling his own confession halting on his tongue as Luffy stares owlishly back at him.

A few minutes pass before Law sighs, a notable pink tint across his nose, showing off the few freckles sprinkled there. His pounding heart calms as his glare leaves, the annoyance still there as he lays back on his pillow, meeting his vampires eyes before turning his head, offering his neck to the bloodsucker who takes an audible breath and stares back with shocked black eyes, Law can see the happiness and excitement there too. Something that unnerves and assures him.

"I love you so much right now." Law has the urge to roll his eyes, instead, closes them, waiting for the sting.

He feels fingers ghost across his pulse point, Law can't stop the shiver that runs through him as warm breath fans against his neck, he clenches his eyes shut and waits. The vampire doesn't move.

Law opens his eyes slightly, Luffy stares back with the determined gleam in his dark eyes. With a swallow, the tattooed male knows what Luffy's waiting for, he already has his permission.

Law closes his eyes in understanding, Luffy understands words, believes in them, but action is the only way for him to know, to be assured.

Law tugs on the the vampires hair, bringing him closer to his neck, opening his eyes, storm caught ocean's meeting the blackest skies as he nods. Luffy smiles something small, Law takes a breath.

As fangs pierce his neck, a gasp pouring from his throat, feeling the blood being drained from his tired body and the way the hands on his neck leave a feather-light touch, smothering the fuzziness from his mind, Law knows that this is the same thing as saying 'I love you' to Luffy.

Slowly, his muscles relax under the others hold, trusting and knowing with each slowed breath as he tangles his hand into the dark locks of his lover, his other hand wrapping around Luffy's wrist, offering more of his neck as he leans further back.

Luffy feels his humans hand tangle in his hair as Law leans his neck further back for him, revealing more space that he takes advantage of, angling and listening, knowing the trust as a hand wraps around his wrist and as the sweet yet bitter taste of Law invades his senses, almost like a peppermint flavored vodka downed slowly, savoring every taste.

The vampire feels his lovers chest rise against his, muscles against his own as Law's breathing slows, his heart beating a slowing pulse to Luffy's fingers splayed on the tan neck.

After a few more final sips, the pulse slowing and drifting, Luffy pulls back, licking the red from his lips as he looks down at his dazed human.

Law breaks from the trance, getting a chance to breathe, breath coming back as the fog over his mind clears. He blinks groggily, making out Luffy's eyes, concerned and just as glazed as his.

He untangles his hand from the vampire's hair, sitting up and dropping his hand from Luffy's warm wrist.

"I'm fine." Law croaks out, taking breaths as he looks over languidly at Luffy, their eyes meeting, trying to form words and assure his lover, "Luffy-ya, I'm fine." 

Luffy nods and leans down, dragging his tongue over the tiny pinpricks left on Law's neck who sighs, fighting back a shiver at the feeling, the itch left over fading from his flesh.

Luffy nuzzles him, his hair tickling the sensitive skin, Law can feel the smile pressed against his marked neck.

Calm settles over them, ironically it's Luffy's warmth that warms Law as they share the small bed.

Luffy's arms across his shoulders, his lips brushing against Law's neck with their legs tangled in the covers and the sound of crickets and frogs from the outside drifting in through the cracked window. A breeze drifts across Law's uncovered chest as he feels the hum of content against his neck along with a smile.

Law threads his long fingers through his idiots hair, it's silky strands sliding through his fingers with ease, Luffy nuzzles further into him at the action, reminding Law more of a child than an immortal creature of the night. 

"What would you have done if I said no, Straw-Hatter?" Law asks. Luffy yawns against his neck, snuggling more into the man who glances expectantly down at him after a few minutes of no answer.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow..." Luffy mumbles, breath fanning against Law's neck, flicking his tongue against the bites eliciting a gasp, hoping to distract the man's questioning.

The tattooed male narrows his eyes at the vampire who snuggles further into him, stealing his body heat and making sleep feel a lot more simple than it was a few moments ago.

"I'm asleep." Luffy mumbles again, into the warm neck, Law scowls and pushes the vampire off him, onto the floor which gives a dull thud that Corazón should have been able to hear. Law doesn't worry about it, guessing that his father's chatting with Sengoku.

Luffy's eyes open, annoyance growing at the missing warmth as his back presses against the cold flooring which hums with his blood.

"Law's mad at me." Looking down at the pouting vampire, Law wonders if he should have considered his father's words about dating and falling in love with an immortal creature.

And that it's a good thing the blonde-haired clumsy man hasn't checked up on him. He can still remember the talk, as Corazón called it, it was more of a yelling match.

Law sighs at the memory of his father pacing all night, pointing at him accusingly and ranting, especially when his uncle supported him adding to the younger brothers ire, causing him to finally trip like they knew he would.

Luffy slouches against the side of the bed, pouting at Law who frowns at him, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms over his tattoos.

"I haven't bit anyone but Law since we started dating." Hearing the man huff, Luffy crawls towards him slowly, over the rough yet comfortable blanket that crinkles and brushes against his covered knees, mindful of his humans tattooed knuckles which hurt a lot when they make contact.

A lesson learned the hard way the first time he met the male.

"I love Law." Luffy says again, crawling the rest of the way, looking at the man suspiciously, eyebrows crinkling and eyes suspicious of any harmful movements.

Law glares, sighing tiredly feeling the sting of exhaustion under and around his eyes as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Luffy feels his lips twitch, crawling the rest of the way and draping himself over Law, pressing open mouth kisses against the soft tan, tempting neck.

Law closes his eyes, savoring the soft presses of lips against his neck as he relents, calming at the fact that the idiot hasn't bitten anyone but him since they've been together, a strange thing to get jealous over.

_This is what you get for dating a vampire_ , something that sounds suspiciously like his father taunts, to which Law internally retorts, _that's what you get for being in love with a vampire_. Silence answers him.

"You're lucky that I love you."

"Shishishi!~" Luffy breath fans against his neck quietly. Law feels his lips twitch on their own accord, it must be love, or he would have thrown the vampire out the window by now.


End file.
